


The How

by Skeren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M, Sparkles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy had to pick it up somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The How

**Author's Note:**

> Written April 2005.

Roy knew that the man was supposed to be disturbing. In fact, he’d learned over the last few years that the man used those spiels of his just to unnerve the men. It worked amazingly well, and it was only those that knew him personally that were acquainted with his serious side. 

He was sort of glad that he was somewhat immune to those sparkles. If he hadn’t been, he wouldn’t be where he was at the moment at all. That being in the man’s bed. It hadn’t been anything that had been planned, nor even slightly considered, but after more than one deep conversation that led into the dead of the night, it became astoundingly easy to see how it could work. 

They’d been together for about three months now, and the dark-eyed man just counted himself fortunate that the other man understood the need to uphold his reputation as a ladies man. Those times when a woman would overstep herself tended to get the loveliest reactions after Alex heard about them. And they were carried out in private, of course.

Shaking away the reminiscence, Roy rolled against the big man’s side, a sly smile on his lips as he met sleepy eyes, imitating his low rumble as well as he could. “ _‘The Armstrong family couldn't have made a technique for_ that!’ Indeed. I don’t think I’m even going to ask where you learned that trick then."

“Are you sure? You might find it interesting. I assure you that it’s nothing that you’d have any concerns over.” Sweeping the smaller man against his chest, the blond man raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

“No, that’s quite alright thank you, I’d prefer to just be contented that I managed to come up with something that you didn’t know to respond with.” Smirking to himself, the darker man lifted a hand and gestured airily to dismiss the offer. 

“But that means that I now have something I need to come up with since you already knew that one.” He caught the active appendage easily, threading their fingers together before resting them against his stomach.

“Well, if you’re amiable to the idea, you don’t have to come up with anything. I could come up with something for you.” Turning his head a little, the fire alchemist rested a kiss against a broad shoulder before snuggling more firmly underneath the covers. He didn’t seem to have any inclination of saying what he had in mind.

“That would really depend on what it was that you wanted me to do. I’ve already discovered how much of a mistake it is to agree before finding out what it is that you want.” The words were laced with amusement, but it was clear that he was a bit serious too.

Roy lifted his head and grumbled a little, giving the bigger man a mock wounded look. “You make it sound like I’m going to trick you.”

“Only perhaps Roy.” A small laugh rumbled in his chest, and he smiled at his lover. “Now, would you tell me what you had in mind?” 

The dark haired man slid his gaze off to the side for a moment as though considering if he should really ask. A moment later he turned back to meet the patient blue gaze, smirk firmly in place. “I’d like you to show me how you do the sparkles.”

The smile that was on Alex’s face turned into a full-fledged grin. “I’d love to.”


End file.
